


The Tiger, The Phoenix, and The Living Legend

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hitman!Viktor, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M, yurio needs an effing vacation from all the surprises from his cousin and his cousin-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: The first time Yuri met Yuuri, he thought the older man was a thief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! on Ice or any of its characters**  
>  Separate stories about how Yurio meets and gets to know Yuuri.  
> First part takes place **1 year** after Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.

The first time Yuri met Yuuri, he thought the older man was a thief.

He is so used to barging in on his cousin’s house that he does not notice the other’s presence until the both of them comes in contact with each other in a painful way. One second, he is rounding a corner and into the kitchen and the next thing Yuri realizes is that he is sprawled on the floor with a throbbing pain in his ass and his nose.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m not watching where I’m going. Are you okay?” He hears the sweetest of worried questions in an unfamiliar voice. Yuri instinctively freezes on his spot and glares at the stranger fussing over him.

This is not Viktor. Or any of Viktor’s friends because not all of Viktor’s friends can roam about _inside_ his house like they own the place due to the man’s background.

“Who the hell are you?” Yuri growls under his breath and the man flinches.

“I… uh…” The man stammers and sits on his haunches while Yuri begins to stand up.

“There’s nothing to steal here so get out before I call the cops.”

“I’m… I’m not… Are you thinking…? I’m not a thief…!” Jesus Christ, this is the softest, polite criminal he has ever met. Not one ounce of malicious intent is radiating from his person. Is he a newbie? Or is he just a prankster? No way in hell.

“Shut up!” The man squeaks. “This is my cousin’s house. I don’t fucking know who you are but you’re not welcome here!”

“Cousin? Oh! You must be Yuri –” He knows his name. For god’s sake, does Viktor prattle about his entire personal life to anyone? Does the old man know what trouble may find him should anyone take advantage of the information? Hitman or not, he should have been careful.

Now, about this intruder…

“Listen, pig. I don’t like you but I’m going to spare you some shit. You have ten seconds to shut your trap and get out of the fucking house before I blow your brains off.”

 

 

 

 

 

Viktor arrives just in time for dinner.

“Yura! Didn’t see you there. It’s been a while.” The older man dusts off the flecks of snow from his coat and shrugs it off to the rack. The weatherman is right. There will be a snow storm tonight and Yuri is just in luck to be tucked in one of the warmest blankets he can find within his cousin’s house.

“What do you mean _it’s been a while_? It’s been years, idiot. You haven’t even written a single thing since you got a house here. Grandpa is worried.” Yuri rests a foot over the other on the sofa’s armrest while he lazily changes the TV channel.

“Haha, is he? Sorry about that but you know me.” This is nothing new. He is always the forgetful Viktor even though he is a genius at his work. Nothing changed at all. He’ll make sure to make him buy something for his grandpa as an apology for not getting into contact sooner.

Viktor lugs in a suitcase with him as he steps into the small hall and goes straight to the stairs, probably to his room to put his things away. One thing that Yuri catches while he is tucking his feet further into the blanket is the greeting that Viktor sings out loud enough to be heard through the entire house. “Yuuri, I’m home!”

Now, that is odd. He greeted him earlier already. What use is a second greeting?

“Oi, I’m here, you idiot!” Yuri shouts after him but Viktor does not reply.

It is only after half an hour later when Viktor finally comes down from the bedroom in his indoor clothes that he is reminded of his guest and the hospitality he should show them, related or not.

“Have you eaten, Yura?” The older asks as he surveys the kitchen and sees the empty dirty dishes in the sink.

“Yeah. There’s food on the table so I just ate it.” Viktor nods at that and goes to get himself some fresh juice.

“Good, good. That means Yuuri cooked – ” There he goes again. Yuuri this, Yuuri that. There is only one Yuri in this house and that’s him. Only him. Is Viktor trying to get on his nerves or something or does he have a screw loose enough to think that there are two separate Yuris?

Yuri jumps on his feet and marches to where Viktor is. “Seriously, Viktor, again. I’m right here! Are you blind?!”

“Oh, not you. The other Yuuri.”

The other… what the fucking hell? “What do you mean _the other Yuuri_?”

“Silly Yura. I’m talking about my husband, Yuuri.”

He is waiting for the coming joke but Viktor is only smiling and impossibly sparkling at the mention of the sickly sweet word and Yuri realizes that his cousin is serious.

In fact, there is a seriously real band of gold on Viktor’s right finger, a Russian custom that Yuri recognizes, that wasn’t there the last time he saw him. How on earth did he miss this?

Then, he turns to the living room. There is no mistaking the various picture frames lining up the walls and the coffee table. In the pictures are people he recognizes, one being Viktor and a few others are his friends and Makkachin, except for one face.

Dark hair, brown eyes, blue framed glasses, and chubby cheeks. He suddenly remembers the countless apologies and the countless unmanly stammering and yelps.

Could it be…? Jesus fucking Christ on a speedboat.

“Hmm… he must have gone out.” Viktor dials through his phone and waits for someone to answer. However, both their attention are caught by a buzzing thing by the marble counter top and there is a phone there discreetly charging beside the toaster.

Yuri has a sudden revelation.

“Um, Viktor?”

“That’s odd. He doesn’t leave his phone behind when he goes out.”

“Viktor.”

“He should have messaged me if he – ”

“Viktor!”

“What?”

There is a pause in between them and a tension that Yuri did not know is there. He feels guilty all of a sudden and a tad bit scared because he will be answering now to the Living Legend.

“I…” Viktor only cocks his head to the side in confusion.

This is so awkward. Why is this happening to him?

“I might have kicked your husband out of the house.” And chased him with a frying pan to boot but he is not going to tell Viktor that unless he wants to die.

The silence is deafening that one can almost hear a pin drop in the distance. Yuri braces himself for a lashing, eyes closing shut when Viktor finally steps forward... and walks past him to get to the foyer. He exhales a breath he does not know he is holding before he turns on his heels to watch Viktor searching for something at the front door.

“Still here, I see.” The older man mutters under his breath, sounding a lot more amused than worried. He is fiddling with the hem of another unfamiliar coat by the rack and eyeing a pair of shoes neatly tucked on the side.

“I didn’t mean to – I thought he was a thief and – ” He is about to explain himself when he feels a large hand ruffling the crown of his hair. It’s comforting rather than scary because he knows what that hand is capable of but here it is on his head and musing his locks like he does with a kid.

“I know, Yura, I know and it’s not your fault. Don’t worry.” Viktor smiles fondly at him, something Yuri is not used to. “Now, stay here while I’ll see where the little bunny is hiding, eh?”

 

 

 

 

 

By the time Yuri is finished heating up a pot of thick soup, Viktor emerges at the front door with his husband in tow. Said man is bundled in faux fur coats that Viktor must have taken on the way out and muttering about garage, cold, and Viktor’s car. It looks ridiculous on him and entirely furry but Viktor does not seem to mind. In fact, Viktor looks absolutely smitten and that is where Yuri sees everything.

The way Viktor’s eyes turns impossibly warm despite the cold and crisp color of icy blue it has, the way his mouth tugs wider than normal with whatever the pig is telling him, the way Viktor steers the man to the living room with protective hands towards the roaring fire by the fireplace, the way Viktor murmured words holds far more secrets than his own –

Yuri turns back to stirring the soup. He feels like he is intruding something private and at the same time, this change is definitely weird.

All in all, he has never seen Viktor so soft and vulnerable like that. Viktor has never shown his true emotions out and even when around Yuri or their immediately family, he hardly shows his real self except for his enthusiastic side and the ever present public smile that is rather cold in nature.

That’s why seeing the Viktor now comes as a shock to him. This is totally not bad. It is a good change, truthfully. Perhaps, being happily sick in love and married might be the solution to breaking the walls that surround the legendary hitman after all. He gives a silent kudos to the man who captured his heart and brings him closer to being human.

And when he arrives at the living room with a tray loaded with bowls of soup for the three of them, he is welcomed with two warm smiles plastered on separate faces and Yuri’s heart suddenly feels like doing backflips. This is really embarrassing the shit out of him but he remembers that he should get his act together so he can get this apologizing thing done already.

“Ah, perfect timing.” Viktor chuckles at the couch. “Yuri, I’d like you to meet Yuuri, my lovely husband. Yuuri, this is Yuri, the cousin I’m so proud of.”

The smile of the other Yuuri is almost as immaculate as Viktor's and Yuri thinks they are close enough to look similar. The blond wants to lash out but he remembers he kicked out Viktor's husband from his own house so he opted to take the man's hand instead.

"Sorry for... you know. Earlier." Yuri averts his eyes and huffs.

"It's okay. I understand." Yuuri hums lightly, shifting a bit inside the cocoon of fur. Viktor hands him a bowl of steaming soup. "I can see why they call you a tiger."

"Isn't it?" Viktor coos.

Yuri sits on a chair away from where the two love birds are lounging and nursing his own bowl of soup. "Whatever you are talking about me, you stop right now. And you, pig, I might have apologized to you but I still don't like you."

"Ah, but we have a lot of time to change your mind, no?" Can Viktor shut up for one minute? Otherwise, he might resort to tying and gagging the man up and dumping him inside a closet. "Besides, you ate Yuuri's katsudon and finished all three servings! Yuuri! He likes you already!"

What the fuck?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, yeah? So tell me,” Yuri is busy tapping the computer keyboard and does not bother to look at his cousin who has a far more important job looking out from their hiding place than conversing with him eye to eye. “Why are we hiding in Mrs. Kennedy’s attic and _spying_ your own god damn house across the street?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept on debating whether I should make Yurio privy to Viktor's work or just make him a clueless cousin. But in the long run of this story, yeah, this is much better.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? You can bother me on the comments below or @ [luckychxrmed](luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

Let it be known that Viktor loves his husband immensely so that he will do anything to keep him safe even if doing ridiculous things that a hitman can do.

To Yuri who knows his cousin well enough to actually like the idea of his work, it is because Viktor likes to work solo most of the time or has the limited resources to gain more hands for multiple tasks that Yuri takes pity (key word is _pity_ ) on his unfortunate luck when it comes to complications. That includes his nonstop worrying over the fucking pig.

“He is not a complication.” Viktor pouts at him when they are on a stake out, munching chips and gulping cola mixes at an irregular rate, all the while looking behind gun scopes and computer screens for any irregularities.

“Oh, yeah? So tell me,” Yuri is busy tapping the computer keyboard and does not bother to look at his cousin who has a far more important job looking out from their hiding place than conversing with him eye to eye. “Why are we hiding in Mrs. Kennedy’s attic and _spying_ your own god damn house across the street?”

“Because no one will suspect us hiding inside a lonely sweet old lady’s home and my dear husband’s life is in danger because of my own blunder.” At least, the dimwit admits to his own fault.

The scope is sending a feedback to his laptop and shows Yuri the same visual of what must be the pig’s nightly activity of taking out the garbage to the bin which is located next to a lamp post a few meters away from the front the porch.

To anyone residing in the area, this is a normal occurrence and something trivial to bother with. But to the selected few who are trained to kill, this is a prime opportunity to strike and dispose of the subject. The light will identify the target then once they move in an inconspicuous area, the hunters will move in a heartbeat. Otherwise, the next best location will be happening inside the house itself. Something that Viktor already prepared for prior to leaving for his last assignment.

Between the two scenarios, it seems the enemies are thinking in line with the first. Yuri sees movement through the camera, a shadow passing through the dark silhouettes of the lush bushes at the front yard.

“Motion detected. Front lawn. Ten oh– ”

He heard the click of the trigger but not the sharp passage of the bullet through the air. The new and improved silencer from the armory does a magnificent job. Yuri has no other comment on the device other than praise. His cousin’s actions however…

“Can you at least wait for me to say _shoot_ before you actually shoot the man dead? Do you want to blow our cover?” Yuri hisses, his fingers typing furiously on the keyboard.

Viktor answers him with another couple of shots from his rifle. Two shadows go down on the ground in his hiding place and the unsuspecting Yuuri only looks back once to see if someone is approaching behind him. When he sees none, the man promptly goes back inside the house.

“Let me guess. You think I’m slow.” Did Yuri mention that he is a trainee computer technician slash hacker genius, has hacked information databases and secret military weaponry experimentation files, and that he is currently fourteen years old? He is supposed to be inside a four walled room practicing his skills away from all the action instead of going into the field with his cousin no less. The same cousin who does not want to teach him how to handle a gun and yet he is already involved here. He needs to learn some self-preservation techniques should trouble comes.

“Why, never, Yura.” Viktor waves a hand dismissively, all the while checking the knobs of his weapon and going back to his scope to spy on his husband. “The enemy is fast approaching and I’m only concerned about the safety of my beloved. You know how I am.”

“You are a loud, over-protective, manic idiot with an ego the size of Uranus and who is obsessed with his squishy other half.”

“He is not squishy – ” Viktor turns to him to defend Yuuri’s honor but stopped all the same when a sudden realization hit him and blushed stupidly on the spot while he mumbles enthusiastically to no one.  “ – unless we are talking about his hips then they are squishy and his ass is – ”

Okay, he does not want to hear whatever thoughts Viktor is thinking out loud and proceeds to nibble on the chewy cookies and drink the warm milk the old lady had left for them earlier. Christ, Yuri is already a teenager, not a kid, but he eats the night time treats anyway.

“Oi, get back to your place. Movement at eleven next to the tree.” Viktor checks the scope once and fires another silent shot. Another assassin down.

It’s a good thing the pig is settling in. Otherwise, they will have a lot more complications to deal with. The bedroom is basking in dim light and a classical piece is playing in the background according to the bug tucked into a corner there. Yuuri, seen bathrobe-clad and hair dripping from the bedroom window, has just finished taking a bath and in comes Makkachin with his tinkling collar and enthusiastic padding in the room. It looks like Viktor trained his dog well to keep his husband company.

Viktor, on the other hand, sighs dreamily. The lovesick idiot…

Yet, he worries too much even after all his valiant effort to defend his husband in the shadows. Enough that even at the body count of half a dozen in one night and a car chase that led them to an abandoned factory at the edge of the city is still making him antsy. Viktor just can’t seem to sit tight.

 _We need to take extra caution, Yura!_ Viktor says. _What if they come back tomorrow and attack him during breakfast?_ Viktor says. _We might be chasing after them but what if they have someone near him and ready to strike once we are out of the way?_ Viktor says. _What if_ –

It leads to Yuri pushing the doorbell at seven in the morning with a large bag pack on his shoulders and looking like a teenager on a stay in with his uncles, grumbling and snarling at the older man in three languages inside his head.

Oh, the things he does to make his idiot cousin shut up.

Thankfully, the pig does not question his abrupt arrival and welcomes him with a tight and warm hug.

“You smell like flour.” The blond states his observation when he could not help but notice the scent on Yuuri’s shoulder. Makkachin is hot on their heels, barking ever so happily around Yuri and catching his attention in hopes to get some petting. He gets a good scratch on his ears.

“Oh, I was making waffles. They are Viktor’s favorite. I swear he does not stop craving it in the mornings.” Yuuri smiles as he helps the blond settle in his usual room, one of the empty guest rooms that the couple designated for Yuri whenever he stays a few nights or so. “Have you had breakfast?”

“No,” Was his meek answer but eventual shakes his head a little bit. He might have been munching unhealthy amount of salty chip and gulping excessive liters of soda a few hours ago but it does not mean he’s not game in eating home cooked food made by Viktor’s piggy husband. He did not even peg Viktor to be a waffle kind of guy.

“Perfect. Why don’t you get comfortable then join me downstairs for breakfast, yes? The rooms hasn’t changed and there’s the soap you like in the bathroom –”

“Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I’ll be down in a few.”

Yuri likes it when the pig leaves him alone with his space but enough to fuss over him like a mother with her child. The first few times he experienced that had made his hackles rise in irritation. Too meddling for his taste and too annoying for his short temper but Yuri eventually warmed up to him just a bit. Enough to get him to obey with only one well-placed order. Only if the person giving the order is named Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. However, he won’t be caught dead admitting this to anyone.

So, he sets up his gadgets and wires like how he did in the attic last night and reconnects to the subtle house security system that Viktor installed designed specifically for Yuuri to not notice. He fires a message to Viktor, letting him know that he has settled in and is on the way to a very promising breakfast of waffles, berries, whipped cream, and orange juice.

Hah! Viktor is jealous as expected. The reply is too funny to read. Too bad the idiot old man can do nothing about it since he is supposed to be on a _business travel tour_ when, in fact, he is just camping out a few houses away inside a discreet van. So near yet so far, Viktor bemoans.

He does send his love right at their doorsteps, however, in the form of a large bouquet of roses, a very huge stuffed bear toy the size of Yuri himself, a small box containing a sparkling pair of cuff links and a separate box for a new wrist watch.

At night, Viktor comes just in time to stop another (and hopefully the last batch) of assassins coming through the back door and Yuri happens to catch himself some of the action by tripping someone with a full on body armor and knocking him off to the edge of the marble counter all the while wearing his PJs. The kitchen is a mess and the teenager hopes that Yuuri hasn’t woken up yet to hear the commotion through the classical music playing in his room.

His cousin is having a blast.

“I haven’t had a thrill like this ever since I sneaked up behind Yakov to put his presents under the Christmas tree.” Viktor stretches his arms in the air, wiggling the tight knots formed in his back as a result of sitting for hours.

“Yeah, because if you gave it to him face to face, he will have a stainless steel dinner knife flying towards you in seconds.” Seriously, Yakov is already a known bald man but to tell it to his face using a set of hats and wigs? Someone is surely asking a death sentence.

“But he loves it anyway.” The older man giggles though shutting up when he hears footsteps from the second floor.

Oh, shit.

“Yurio? You there?” Yuuri’s voice sounds cautious but he does not seem to be going down from the stairs. He is possibly testing if there is someone out there other than him and the blond teenager.

“Yeah?” Yuri shows himself on the bottom of the stairs with a half full glass of warm milk in his hands that he prepared for his cover, peering at his cousin-in-law with a raised eyebrow. Viktor, on the other hand, is hiding next to the fridge and texting for the clean up to hurry.

“Oh, I thought someone broke in.” The pig does hear a little of the fighting after all.

“That must be me stubbing my toe on the table.” Viktor snorts in the background. “’should have turned the lights on.”

“Oh, no. Are you okay?” Yuri only rolls his eyes for the worried face the pig is pulling right now. He climbs up the stairs to take Yuuri away from the mess and makes a shooing motion behind his back to tell Viktor that he will take care of his husband here and he should clean up his mess.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just want to sleep now.” He trudges past Yuuri who is still wondering if the boy is alright.

Yuri paused by the door of his room and stares at Yuuri who in turn stares right back at him with a confused expression. Here goes nothing…

“Hey, can I sleep in your bed? Don’t get me wrong! Bed’s stiffer than before so my back hurts.” There. He said it. It’s not that he wants to sleep in there but the setup is more convenient if Yuri wants to guard him like the tiger he is. Except, he hopes it’s convincing enough through the warmth seeping in his face that he is feeling sympathetic with him.

This is embarrassing.

“Sure. No problem.” The pig only gives him an amused chuckle and ushers him inside the master bedroom where Makkachin is already napping at the foot of the bed and the room is basked in silence.

Oh, boy. He can already imagine how Viktor would react if he ever found out about this because only _he_ sleeps on this side of the bed next to Yuuri and no one else. Yuri grins and takes a picture for Instagram where he can be seen sprawled on Viktor’s space while the pig is laughing freely on the other side as he arrange the blanket around them.

#sleepoverwiththecousininlaw gets a great feedback from friends and a raging emoji and all caps comment from a certain someone.

Heh. The things he does to piss Viktor off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It still does not change Yuri’s opinion on him being feeble and subdued. After all, first impressions last and he won’t be convinced on anything unless pigs start to fly in front of him.
> 
> (But pigs really do fly. In style.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Yurio and his brain speaking. Thank you.

In the past three years since learning about his cousin’s marriage, Yuri’s opinion on cousin-in-law has not changed much.

He still thinks he is soft and gentle for a guy. Both physically and mentally. He is a man who gains weight easily judging by the pudge building on his cheeks and his hips because of slight overeating and deserves to be called a pig in his dictionary (albeit he started calling him his now permanent nickname, Katsudon, which Viktor calls endearing). He is a man who is not scared to let a damnable spider wobble on his palm even though both cousins think all creepy crawlies are Satan’s minions. And yet, he is a man who is worried and scared shit about anything and everything which does warrant attention and Yuri dubs him a certified mess (although Viktor calls him a _hot_ mess much to Yuri’s disgust).

He does not even want to fight head on when there were thugs going along his way and totally _submitted_ to them with a lot of bows and apologies. Needless to say that Yuri wanted so much as to kick both thugs and Katsudon in their asses for totally different reasons. At least, Katsudon is not a sissy unlike those who would run in fright after they were snarled at.

Even all that, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is indeed an ideal househusband, especially for Viktor. What with Viktor’s disguised work which is stressful, fast-paced and downright dirty at some point, he is the perfect person to take care of him at home. Ever since his awareness to Viktor’s double persona, Yuri has seen his cousin crumble from pressure a lot of times and he usually takes care of his own by being abnormally happy or alcoholic. He has never been receptive to another person’s care until Yuuri stumbled in his life. Katsudon’s patient, homely nature, and hospitality is the perfect match to Viktor’s clingy, attention seeking stress induced hyperactivity.

It’s funny actually especially if you consider Viktor being an almighty fearsome killer coupled with an absolute squishy cinnamon roll who is too innocent for the world.

It still does not change Yuri’s opinion on him being feeble and subdued. After all, first impressions last and he won’t be convinced on anything unless pigs start to fly in front of him.

 

 

 

 

 

He takes back what he said about first impressions.

Hell, he’ll take back all he said about being feeble, subdued and too innocent for this world because there is absolutely nothing feeble and subdued about the scene he is staring right at this moment.

Surely, he is fifteen, brash and tactless, but he is also sure that normal fifteen-year-olds are not usually at the end of a gun barrel and pinned against a wall all the while pointing a jack knife towards the neck of their assailant (Yuri will learn after a few minutes that his assailant is his savior) just because he has witnessed a murder.

Said assailant is looking impossibly expensive and dangerous with an all-black skin tight suit along with black or dark shades of accessories on his utility belt. His dark hair is swept back from his face and the awfully familiar brown eyes, hooded earlier in concentration, are wide with shock and without the customary blue rimmed glasses perched on top of his nose bridge. His lips are parted slightly but he is definitely speechless.

Yuri shares the same sentiment.

“Yu-Yurio?! What are you doing here?” Positive. This is Katsudon right down to the ball of nerves he has. Worried does not fit his entire look right now especially with his voice squeaking like a mouse caught in a mouse trap.

“The fuck are you asking? I’m supposed to ask you that!” He won’t let him off the hook easily now because this right here is not the normal looking Katsudon that he’s used to and that Viktor will definitely have a heart attack the moment he found out about his husband’s… uh… hobby? Or whatever this is.

Then again, life is not simple as one, two, and three following each step at a time and there happen to be unexpected circumstances that will halt all process meant to happen. There are shouting from where Katsudon came from and from the sound of it, they may end up dead in seconds. The hell, he is supposed to be just a bystander here and passing by to get to his apartment but Katsudon happened and now, there is a high chance for him to be targeted because he looked like an accessory.

Shit, he is not yet through with his combat lessons and he does not want to die yet.

“Damn pig, you better think of something fast! This is _your_ mess, not mine!” Yuri glowers at the older man, glaring at him like it would force him to take action.

However, Yuuri remains unfazed, face morphing into that of pure concentration. This is the most dangerous moment, Yuri learned of this before, when all rational thoughts and emotions are rallied into one place that will determine a course of action from the present. It reminds Yuri of Viktor whenever he gets to tag along with him, the face that simply tells him that he is formulating or deciding something that will either be beneficial or not in their situation, weighing the odds silently inside his head.

It’s fight or flight. And the decision: Flight

Yuuri takes one of Yuri’s thin wrists and quickly tugs him to a run in the middle of the dark streets of the city.

“Tug your hood up,” Katsudon orders him, softly but still authoritative, and Yuri does not ask him about it. He only looks back once and follows.

A group of men not less than ten is hot on their heels and they start to pop bullet rounds in their direction. A lot of them missed but a few grazed his jacket especially the hood. Whoa, these goons can seriously aim. But Katsudon can aim better than them. He starts shooting one bullet at a time and Yuri wonders how he could still aim so precisely while under motion.

 _Practice_ , he said. _Practice_.

They round a corner of an alley and found that they cannot go any further. A fence is blocking their way, almost twice as high as him but Katsudon seems to have thought about this and crouches before it.

“Up.” He says and Yuri can see just how he will climb this fence without breaking his run. His feet steps on Katusdon’s back and he launch himself up to the highest point of the fence where he hauls himself over and lands safely to the other side.

By the time he stands up, Katsudon has jumped down next to him. Talk about pigs climbing fences. Yuuri is fast and from the sound of his landing, he also lighter than expected. He is nimble as well like a cat’s movement –

“Oi, Katsudon. I need to get back.” Yuri smacks his forehead in realization. He can’t believe he forget about him! “Potya…”

“…will be with you once we are safe.” Yuuri only smiles at him and tugs him once more to the streets in a run. “I already have someone coming to fetch him.”

They crossed a couple more blocks, looking back once in a while to see if they are being followed (obviously they are as the gunshots from the distance is evident), and they stop on another alley. This time, a dead end.

Hopefully, things won’t get worse now especially when they are in this god damn alley. It makes his hackles stand on the edge now that his entire person has come in terms of him being in an actual emergency. When he said emergency, he means him being with Katsudon who he does not know what he is capable of while there are a bunch of monkeys looking for them with firearms in their hands.

Sure, he has been with Viktor in the field that includes more running, jumping, sliding, and shooting but being with an unknown person, Yuri can’t say that he is confident in getting out of this unscathed. He feels anxious and cautious towards the older man with him and it is like they are back to the first day where Yuri had been so suspicious of him.

“I don’t know what’s going on and what the fuck this mess is but you are going to tell me what it is. You hear me? And if you’re not going to explain soon, I’m calling Viktor.” He grumbles, watching Katsudon fumble with a large tarp next to a wall.

“I’d appreciate it if you don’t, please.” Yuuri chuckles lightly as he starts to tug and pull the tarp. “It won’t go well.”

“Like I care.” In fact, Yuri thinks it will be hilarious once those two realizes that they have been hiding their other personas from each other and that they might find themselves at the end of each other’s weapons if they realize how dangerous the other is.

However, once Yuuri smiles that bright knowing smile towards him, it has another meaning and he has the urge to punch something if only his hands are not shaking from frustration. This is a secret he must take to the grave and fudge he might not look at Katsudon the same again especially whenever he smiles like the fucking Mona Lisa. He cannot and he must not tell this to Viktor or anyone for that matter because Katsudon’s other life sounds very similar to Viktor’s and Katsudon must not know that Viktor is like this either.

Which reminds him. He needs to ask Katsudon just what he is now and what work he is doing. Maybe, later after they get to safety. “All I’m saying is that if they find out who you are and where you live, you’re going to lead people back to where you live and Viktor…”

“Won’t know anything. I’ve been careful in covering my tracks so far but thank you for your concern, Yurio. Viktor will be so happy once he learned you care for him so much!”

“Fuck n’ shit, I’m not! He can die with his entire extra! I don’t want anything to do with…” Yuuri is smiling immaculately at him as he discards the tarp that Yuri realized to be a cover of some sort to a stunning beauty underneath and if Katsudon notices something on the teenagers face, then Yuri is glad he does not mention it because surely there are thrill and excitement shining through his eyes right now. His eyes never lie whenever he likes things.

“K-K-Katsudon…  is that…!” That sleek all black body, the curvy fuel system, original steering and suspension, higher foot rests in line with the inclined seat, shiny exhaust system, thick wheels... by the gods of pork cutlet bowls, he is in front of one of his favorite superbikes ever considered to be the top ten fastest bikes of the year and it’s a fucking two-seater. The look he gives Katsudon is in between _is this real_ and _are you friggin’ kidding me_ which Yuuri only laughs at his flabbergasted expression.

“Yes, it is.” Yuuri swings his leg over and straddles the machine like it is made to fit between his thighs. A few touch of a button and the motorcycle roars to life in what must be the most heart racing, breath stealing significant mechanical _purr_ that has ever heard. Fuck, he wants one when he knows how to ride one. Maybe, he can ask Viktor to get him one... or maybe, he can ask Katsudon to save this lovely thing until next year if he does not want it.

There is a helmet tossed in his direction and Yuri raises an eyebrow at Katsudon in a silent (hopeful) question.

“Come on. There’s room for one more, Yurio.” Yuuri pats the back seat and Yuri complies, a little eager to jump and experience the ride of a lifetime. “Once we’re safe, we’ll talk, okay?”

“Fine.” The younger grumbles but wraps his arms around the other’s waist tight anyway.

Katsudon revs the engines and off they go flying to the streets into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha is Yurio's cat. Not canon but I like the name. <3 Has anyone ask Kubo-sensei what his cat's name is and the gender? XD
> 
> \-----
> 
> Change endnote: Yurio's cat is Puma Tiger Scorpion. I claim Potya as its diminutive! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s supposed to be in France for a business tour…” Katsudon wipes his brows as he checks on Viktor’s vitals. It’s starting to go back to normal now. “Oh, Vitya…”

Yuri wants to throw something. Anything!

He is feeling too irritated right now and he will not do better at his job when he is irritated. The phone lies on his hand, continuously ringing and ringing without anyone answering from the other line. He starts to massage the bridge of his nose as he waits.

It has been one hour and six minutes since they last heard of Viktor. An hour and handful of minutes since their communication with their agent has been abruptly cut without warning and Yuri had found no other way to reconnect. It has to be a signal jammer. It has to be.

He and his partner, Otabek, had been juggling ways to reassemble something just so they can find his missing cousin. If anything were to happen to the old man, how in the world is he going to explain this to Katsudon? He still does not know about Viktor and Yuri is very sure Katsudon will go on a rampage and hunt those responsible for bringing harm to his husband.

The phone automatically ends the call without someone picking their phone and Yuri nearly smashes his fists on his laptop.

“The fuck is going on?!”

“Calm down, Yura. He will be fine.” Otabek, his ever trusted friend, pats his back. “He always will."

Yuri purses his lips and nods. He tries again.

At the fifth ring, the call connected and Yuri jumps at the device. He growls and lets his frustration out before anyone can speak. “Do not fucking scare me, old man! For once, send me a sign if you’re busy otherwise I will raid the place myself to look for you.”

It’s weird to get this emotional but even though he always verbalizes his dislike to Viktor’s overrated presence, it does not mean he doesn’t care for his cousin. Not that he will know that.

The line on the other side of the call is silent and Yuri wonders if there is something wrong with it. Until…

“ _Yurio?_ ” A soft, breathy tone reaches his ears and his mouth drops open at the familiarity of it. What the hell? What’s all this about? What’s the meaning of this?

“You’re not supposed to be here.” The words come out before he even digests what he is saying. Who can blame him? He calls his cousin’s phone, someone other than his cousin answers and that someone is a person most unlikely to answer Viktor’s phone right at this moment. Most importantly, that person should not be within the area Viktor is in because of the imminent danger.

Wait, what the heck is he thinking?

“I… I mean –”

“ _I understand but we don’t have much time. Cover us from the cams right now and make us disappear starting from the time you lost contact with Viktor._ ” The person does not stutter from his request even though it sounds urgent. It must be a withdrawal plan or some sort of relocation but Yuri is not sure what the guy is planning. All he knows is he knows what he is doing because Yuri really has no idea what’s going on now.

Tricking the cameras… he can do that. He can do all of that in a few minutes. However, Yuri needs to have an assurance that his cousin is alright. After all, Katsudon has his phone and he trusts Yuuri to not let any harm fall on his cousin.

“Where is he?” He asks, mouth suddenly dry.

“ _He is with me but indisposed. We’ll meet you at extraction point then I’ll explain_.” Yuuri ends the call after that.

Yuri does not get the extraction point detail especially the location but as soon as he traces them through the security cameras, he knew where they headed plus the reason why Viktor is suddenly _indisposed_ and why Katsudon sounded breathless.

 

 

 

They meet one nervous looking Katsudon at basement 3 carrying a passed out Viktor on his back. The man is almost dragging his feet across the pavement to the van from the sheer weight and Yuri wonders just how strong Katsudon is if he was dragging Viktor all the way down from the hotel’s top floors.

Yuri motions for Otabek to drive as soon as all of them are settled… or as settled as Viktor can be on the van’s floor. Even a moron can notice that something is wrong with the older man. His breathing is fast, he is sweating too much, he is paler than death itself, and Yuri knows they are not good signs.

While Yuri makes Viktor comfortable on the floor by putting a makeshift pillow under his head, Yuuri fishes for IV lines and fluid bags inside the duffel bag he is carrying (just in case something like this happen to me, Katsudon explains) and starts inserting drugs in the older man’s system.

“I’ve given him initial doses in his room but there are complications so I had to move him.” Complications mean men looking for them and it means Viktor had blown his cover. However, the most serious detail out of all this is Viktor’s health itself.

 _Poison_ , Yuuri informs them. Viktor had been poisoned. It holds a lot of meaning for all of them. Someone really threatening was out there in the party who is in possession of a lethal drug. That someone knows who Viktor is and poisoned him without him noticing. They knew he will be here and they were prepared for him. Yuri curses at this mentally.

It’s a good thing Katsudon found him even while doing his own business. He must be on a mission because, technically, he is not supposed to be here in _this_ country and miles away from home. He must be surprised with this sudden development but Yuri knows that between his mission and his husband, it’s obvious what he would prioritize first.

“He’s supposed to be in France for a business tour…” Katsudon wipes his brows as he checks on Viktor’s vitals. It’s starting to go back to normal now. “Oh, Vitya…”

 _He was._ Yuri thinks. _We were_. _Except, not on a tour._

Prior to this meeting, Katsudon does not know what Viktor really does. Viktor still keeps him under the notion that he is a businessman and that he travels because of his _clean_ white collared job. It’s far from the truth though. It must be hard to accept the fact that your other half is working similarly like he does.

He looks dazed and contemplative now, staring at Viktor while brushing his bangs away from his face like he is seeing him in a whole new different light.

With things slowing down now, they still have a few more things to tackle. Like this topic:

“You knew about him, did you?” Yuuri’s tone is monotonous but Yuri already expects this question and nods. “How long?”

He does not take two seconds to answer truthfully. “Years. It’s been years.” Yuuri parrots him in muttered disbelief.

The drive down the dark road is painfully long but the silence inside the moving van is welcoming especially to those who have a lot to think about. He sees Yuuri’s hunched form starting to relax next to Viktor’s side and the blond takes the opportunity to sit next to him.

“Sorry, about…” Yuri jerks his head towards his cousin, feeling guilty for not telling Katsudon about him. He feels like a double-crosser, knowing the real Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and promising not to tell a soul, all the while also knowing the real Viktor Nikiforov.

“It’s fine, Yurio. You’re not in the position to tell. I understand.” Katsudon, the good-natured fellow that he is that shelters a wild beast deep inside his skin, places a hand over his head and pats him gently. He should be outraged by this treatment normally (he is not a kid anymore, for fuck’s sake) but he does not care when the boy in his heart is placated by the small action.

“Thank you for taking care of Viktor. Now, I know it’s you who always brought him home safe.”

Ugh, Yuri wants to go somewhere and scream. He absolutely does not want to tear up because of this embarrassment. He might have saved Viktor’s ass a few times before, he admits this, but tonight, he almost did not. He feels undeserving as shit.

“You must come home soon. It’s been a while since your last visit. I’m sure Makkachin misses you.” The older man quips, thankfully changing the topic. “You, too, err… Otabek, was it? You must come, too. You can just tell that Yurio invited you so no one will suspect.”

Their driver nods at them through the rearview mirror.

“I’ll make that pirozhki you like.” Katsudon puts up an arm to make a show of his strength and muscle prowess. It made Yuri double over in laughter. “I’ve been practicing it, too.”

 

 

 

When Viktor comes to, he found himself in a motel and the first thing he looks for is the pig.

“I swear Yuuri was right next to me. He was talking about how I’m supposed to be in France and he was stroking my hair…and, and he was talking about making pirozhkis and practicing them – oh my god… I miss him so much. I want to go home…!” Viktor moans against his pillow and miserably cries in it.

Yuri already expects that as he and Otabek continue to lounge in a corner, away from the overacting drama his idiot cousin is displaying. Not that all of what he is saying are figments of his dreams. They pushed back the fact that Viktor’s husband is also a hitman and had been with them until half an hour ago and sworn to keep this secret to themselves until fate decides what to do with them.

It’s not that hard really, Yuri thinks as he riffles through the glossy pages of a sports magazine while his cousin continues to cry about going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone messaged me in tumblr asking about what happened when Yuuri found out about Viktor's secret identity. 
> 
> Part of the story is back at the first fic, Yuuri found him in the hallway passed out. Viktor's version was that he was unknowingly poisoned and tried to drag himself back to his room for an antidote but never got there. The last thing is, Yurio is also working with Viktor that night and helped Yuuri travel Viktor's ailing person to safety because the hotel is full of dangerous personalities. The reason is up there in this chapter ;) Yurio is actually smart for his age.
> 
> One by one, I'm starting to put out chapters for the unfinished fics of this series but I am not sure what to put out here as the final chapter. What would you guys like to read?
> 
> A. Viktor found out that Yurio knows about Yuuri because of Yurio "casually" asking Yuuri to train him in ballistic and weapon care; or,  
> B. Podium - AHEM - Nikiforov family doing a joint mission


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choice [A] wins the game!!

Today is the day.

Yuri practically skips all the way to the entrance of the Nikiforov house, something that he never does in all the years that he spent going there. No, he does not even do it on a normal day.

Today is a special day. A day where he will finally take a huge leap in the path of his chosen career and devour everything offered to him like a hungry tiger. He had been wishing for it, wanting for it, asking for it from his cousin but the damn man does not want to entertain even the idea. He is already accompanying him in field work and the least he can do is to teach him how to hold proper weapons.

Namely, a gun.

However, no such thing happened.

It’s purely for self-defense. Heck, he does not want to specialize in it but he, at least, wants to arm himself on field works for his own safety. He argues once that not all the time can Viktor protect him from people and projectiles that are after him. Even Beka agrees but neither he is properly educated with using them. Only a handgun but not bigger guns.

“If you want to learn them, I believe a specialist will do,” said the stern man. That gave him a hint and it turned out he was right.

Today, he is finally going to get what he wanted and there will be no argument about it this time because he kept his end of the bargain.

He found Viktor and Yuuri lounging on their usual spot on the living room couch. His cousin’s arm is draped around his husband’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his frame while Katsudon’s head is tucked comfortably on the contour of his neck. Makkachin is resting his large body on the other side of Viktor, head perched on his lap and getting his fair share of petting treatment from both his owners.

Yuri has to admit that they look so domestic but now is not the time to admire them. He has a prize to collect and he wants it now.

He stalks down the ridiculously pristine contemporary room and drops a large brown envelope at the edge of the coffee table in front of them. Makkachin rouses from his earlier position and off the couch to greet him. Viktor perks up at the teen’s arrival and beams at him but that is not what Yuri is waiting for.

He waits until Yuuri quietly gives him a calculative gaze, attention thoroughly heightened when he sees the blond’s deadpan expression when, in fact, Yuri is doing his best to contain his excitement. Viktor is just looking back and forth between their silent staring, unaware of what is going on. Then, Katsudon is reaching forward for the envelope and tears a corner of it. Out comes a single sheet of paper, a paper containing the results of Yuri’s hard work.

“This is genuine, right?” Yuuri narrows his eyes at him through the top of the paper and the teen merely nods. The hell, he won’t cheat on this even if his life depends on it, not when Katsudon knows how to spot a fake result.

“What is, love?” Viktor pipes in, wanting to know what they are talking about as he takes a look at the paper in his husband’s hands. Oh, and look at the pure joy in his cousin’s face. Yuri bites his tongue to keep himself from smirking. He is on his best behavior at this moment.

“I did what you want me to do.” The blond speaks up, looking directly at Katsudon’s knowing smile. “You promised.”

“I did, didn’t I?” The man looks at him with such calm it is making his knees shiver in the slightest.

What the hell is he doing now? It’s not as if he is lying about the results, it’s there written on the paper. They can even call and inquire about it.

Normally, on any other day, he would be bored out of his wits to attend ordinary classes like some normal kid thus his tendency to break some rules would come out of the surface like cutting classes, ignoring class rules, having a runaway mouth, and a few others he is known for. Even so, he would still pass without trouble when it comes to exams. It’s too easy.

The only difference now is Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov agreeing to teach him about guns. In exchange, he should have no marks below an A. Otherwise, the deal is off. Embarrassing as it is to get help from his cousin’s husband who he calls a pig even up to this day, he does not have any other choice because he is, and dare he says it, dependable.

Yuri wills himself not to fidget as the Japanese watches him like a hawk and while Viktor commits the words written on the paper in his memory.

Then, he hears it. A small click somewhere in the room but it’s too familiar for the teenager to not recognize due to a number of times he has heard it. With pure reflex, he runs out of the living room and dives behind a wall before the sound of gunshots and ceramics crashing reaches his ears.

“Yuuri! What are doing?!” Yuri hears Viktor cry in alarm, demanding to stop what Katsudon is doing before anyone gets hurt.

“It’s fine, Viktor. He can handle himself.” Katsudon replies in an oddly amused tone that had the teen seeth.

“It’s not okay!” Yuri shouts from behind his hiding place. “You wanna kill me, pig?!”

He earns a bullet at the edge of the wall and boy, it nearly grazes his arm. Yuri lets out a shuddering breath. Fuck!

“Stop it right now, Yuuri–!!” Viktor is close to shrieking but Katsudon has that effect that silences him when he orders him around. It’s funny, Yuri thinks. If only the situation is different.

“Sit down, Viktor. I’m giving your cousin what he wants.”

What he wants? What he wants is knowledge about handling guns. Not being in the line of fire from said gun!

“I want you to teach me how to fire a gun! I don’t fucking want to be shot at!” He shouts back, wincing when another bullet shoots passed his wall of protection and lodges itself on one of the matryoshkas.

“He wants to what?!” There goes Viktor’s disbelief.

“Yes. He wants that.” Oh, right. Viktor does not know he knows about Yuuri and he is pretty sure the pig has not told him about it either. At least, he can count on Katsudon to keep some secrets.

“…and he knows…” Viktor flops on the couch. “ _O bozhe_ …”

It seems his cousin has finally connected the dots and now nobody can stop Yuuri from flinging more projectile in the teen’s direction. He readies himself to run, just like how he does whenever he is on the field with Viktor.

Yuri chances upon a sight when he peeks at the corner. Viktor is sitting on the couch, an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and drawing soothing circles against the cloth covered skin. They are on the verge of pulling away from a chaste kiss (Yuri audibly gags from this) and Viktor looks absolutely smitten with the way his husband is looking at him with a similar expression.

“Love, do spare our home from your playtime, hm?” Viktor whispers, garnering him a kiss on the nose.

God damn it. They are so gross!

“Mm, can’t promise anything other than it’s rubber.” Shit, did he mean the bullets? It will hurt a lot. “Hope you taught him how to dodge.”

“I think he will get an A on it.” The hell he will!

“I’m still here, idiots!” He screams on top of his lungs, stomping out of his hiding place to glare at the couple for their gross intimacy. He does not need any more proof that they are madly in love with each other while one of them is holding a gun and the other is looking giddy.

He needs to get one with this so he can hold on to some lethal metal.

“Lesson one, Yuri.” Katsudon sing-songs. “Before you touch a gun, know how to run from it first.”

He does need to be told twice. Yuri runs for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic and the fic prior to this one. Yuri has a lot more to learn before he can get to the main lesson that he wants but there is no doubt Katsudon will teach him all, much to Viktor's entertainment.
> 
> In the end, Viktor is always there watching the two train and makes himself useful to be a dummy target on some days. Yuri might or might not have been happy to send his cousin a few rubber bullets or two in his direction. >;D

**Author's Note:**

> These ideas are randomly popping up in my head. It's getting really crazy at the plotting stage haha! But this starts a little bit plain for now because the second chapter is where the fun starts~
> 
> Also, I may have posted the chapter(s) but I am still proofreading them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! Bother me @ [luckychxrmed](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com)


End file.
